That's The Reason
by 19Beowulf97
Summary: Danny invites Steve to take their week-long vacation together, at a resort that's combination luxurious & cheap. Of course, the two can't last an hour without laying into each other. After various scenarios evoke bickering and bonding, the two eventually find the one thing that releases the tension, maybe the reason the tension is there. McDanno m/m romance will be in effect later.
1. Chapter 1

The last wooden plank gave under the saw's pressure. Steve sent three even pieces crashing to the ground with the others. Sweat slipped down his chin, encouraging him to pause the deafening sound and relieve that annoying itch. He wiped the back of his hand across his jaw, leaving sawdust stuck in the stubble. There wasn't much left of the doghouse, just to build the roof, and this here was the base for the tile. He smiled, satisfied at the progress.

"Steve!" came the familiar aggravated voice of his partner, and best friend, Daniel Williams. Danny raised his hands tossing accusation before words could do the same. "There you are, I've been callin' you for ten minutes walking all around the house like a lunatic."

"What's up?" Steve asked.

Danny didn't look dressed for work either. For once he wore a t-shirt, untucked, board shorts and sandals. If anything it almost looked like he was going to the beach.

"What's up? Oh, you wanna know what's up?" Danny mused.

Steve rolled his eyes. He handed the saw off to Danny and collected the wooden pieces, tossing them onto the table. He felt a talk coming on. Steve began to nail the baseboards together. "I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"That's right I am. What are you even doin'?" Danny said, motioning recklessly with the saw towards the mess of wood.

"What does it look like, Daniel, I'm making a dog house."

"See, I knew you were keeping the dog." Danny replied. "You got attached, this is what happens when you get attached Steven."

"Didn't you have something to say?" he prompted.

The framework came together easily. The hammer clicked against nails Steve didn't bother to count, just measured the distance with his eyes, and finished. He hoisted the considerably heavy base off the table and sat it on top of the dog house. That was beautiful, a few rows of tile, a coat of paint and presto. He crossed his arms, muscles tight from constant use against his chest. Danny joined him, looking at the house, arms crossed, eyebrows nearly up to that gold hair of his.

"I don't know why I expected you to remember," Danny said "but this is the first vacation I'm taking since I went to visit the kids, and I thought maybe since you took yours at the same time you might wanna go with me."

"Go with you? Go where?" Steve laughed.

He let his arms down, motioning to the house, the stretch of landscape that was all but picture perfect that made up his backyard.

"We live in a vacation destination."

"Forget it." Danny waved him off. "You're impossible, you're always impossible. If you didn't want to go you should've said so."

Steve sighed. He wiped the sweat still beading across his head with the moss green shirt that clung with the same wetness. He could use a break, even though this was his break from Five-0. Wouldn't Danny have fun with that, he'd be the first to tell Steve his idea of relaxation was more work, and he wouldn't be wrong. Steve caught up to the pint of spitfire before Danny could march across the yard and swung him around by the shoulder.

"Of course I'll go with you." Steve said, softer. It was the tone he used to ease Danny out of his easily ignited frustration. He squeezed the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry I forgot. Let me call Grover and see if he'll watch the dog."

Danny rolled his shoulder out from Steve's hand, but not before a smile teased the corner of those pressed lips. "Alright. I'll be in the car."

"I'm driving!" Steve called after him, phone already dialed and pressed to his ear.

Danny mumbled something to the effect of 'of course you are' and kept walking towards the house.

They drove five over the limit, which was a compromise, seeing as Steve kicked back from ten for Danny's comfort. To calm the nagging rather. He leaned one elbow out the window, following directions Danny read off his phone.

"Left, I said left Steve!" Danny yelled following the street they passed in dismay with one hand.

Steve shook his head. "I know the place you're talking about. Adam and Kono went there once. This way is faster."

Danny rubbed his hand over his mouth, and it seemed decided not to argue. "I heard they're doing great work in New York. She should be proud of that."

"Yeah," Steve smiled. Last he spoke with her she was proud, but the endless cycle of more cases always coming in was getting to her. The team had a conversation about that, but without talking to her personally, there was no way any of them could grasp how conflicted she felt. It reminded Steve of all too familiar feelings, some that strayed away from crime, and more towards the man who sat in the passenger seat grumbling about how the GPS knew the fastest route. They found the resort in no time, Danny always opting for the cheaper option which was to stay on the island, but Steve didn't mind. They were close in case they were needed.

"You don't need to do that." Danny said.

After parking the car, Steve hauled his and Danny's luggage out, carrying one duffle across his shoulder, and pulling two suitcases behind.

"Make yourself useful and get the door." Steve said, nodding towards the tower of an establishment, built of reflective glass panels

The inside was as refined as the outside, upscale, but more of a quiet resort than a tourist attraction. There were mostly natives and a comforting lack of flashy clothing among the clientele. Danny led the way to the receptionist who spoke to a bellhop with a mile long list, pointing towards a dolly with luggage.

"Excuse me? Hello, hey." Danny said in that subtle ramble with a smile. "I've got two rooms under Williams."

"Of course." the woman mirrored his smile, just as stiff. Her nails echoed in the quiet room as the hit the keys. "I'll just need your confirmation cards sent in the mail."

Danny looked to Steve expectantly.

"Oh, right." Steve laughed, dropping the handles to dig in his wallet. "That's strange I know I put them in here."

Danny touched his fingers to his forehead, then thrust them towards Steve. "How? I gave you one job. I said 'hold these', and you left them in the car."

Steve hissed air through his teeth. "Actually, buddy, I think I left them on the bed. I was getting clothes, and I remember laying them down with the pants that I didn't take."

"It's no problem really." the receptionist said. "I'll just need both your ID's and that will confirm the rooms."

They both handed her their drivers' license. She looked over them and frowned, looking back and forth, then settling on Steve. "Steven McGarret?"

"That's right, Ma'am." he nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I can only let out one room under a name reservation without the confirmation numbers unless a parent is holding for a child." she shook her head, passing the ID's back. "That means I can give you one of the rooms under Mr. William's reservation, or you can go get the cards, or I'll gladly book you another stay."

"You think I'm going all the way back-?" Danny started.

"Hey, Hey, look Danno, this is my fault," Steve said. "don't be mad at her."

"Oh, I know it's your fault." Danny laughed, shaking a finger at Steve. "You're worse than Charlie when it comes to making a mess. Don't think calling me that gets you outta anything."

Danny took his ID back, and booked the one room for them both, telling the receptionist thank you and apologizing for Steve. They took their luggage to the elevator heading towards room 302. Steve bumped Danny's shoulder, smiling. The other man wasn't really upset, and they both knew it. Besides, they'd be here for a week, so they'd have to make some headway on this bickering.

"Just don't hog my side of the bed." Danny sighed, bumping Steve's shoulder back.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, he thought it would be cold. Steve lay, arms propped up on the bath floor, immersed in mud. The thick substance covered up to his chest, leaving him warm but contrary to its purpose, stressed. It felt a bit like being sucked under water, except logically Steve knew he wasn't sinking. If he was in water anyway, he'd have a set of survival skills to silence any discomfort. He peaked out of the corner of his eye to see Danny in the next bath over, head back on the towel roll. For once there were no lines creasing his forehead, only the crows feet aside his closed eyes while he smiled, out of tune with the world around him. He looked good, and a part of Steve didn't want to disrupt that handsome peace, but another part couldn't help it.

"Danny." Steve whispered, his voice loud against the bathhouse acoustics.

Danny opened one eye. "You had better not be speaking to me."

"Let's get outta here." Steve said.

Danny shook his head and closed his eyes again, applying the fruit pieces this time. "Not happening."

"This is awful. I mean, come on," Steve insisted. "don't you feel like a pig?"

"Nope, my bath is just fine. Great in fact."

"Fine."

Steve stood causing multiple people to grumble and look their way. His sticky, wet feet smacked the floor when he got out. Mud slicked and slid down, leaving a trail from his bath to Danny's.

Danny laughed, swayed slightly in the muck with Steve's added volume. "Not gonna work, I'm not leaving till I'm good 'n ready, no matter what you pull."

"Sir," said one of the three therapists on hand. She left her mineral station to walk over carefully avoiding the muddy footprints. "the public baths are for single use only. You and your husband are free to reserve a couples treatment if you prefer."

Steve held up his hand to ward her off with a smile. "It's alright, he doesn't mind."

"Steven," Danny sat up and tossed the green slices to the floor. "I think what she's saying is you're making others uncomfortable."

"I'm-?" Steve held a hand to his chest, smiling, incredulous. "You're raising your voice."

"I'm so sorry." Danny said to the therapist standing. He tucked the towel around his waist and apologised to those nearest them who still grumbled about the disturbance. "I can't take him anywhere. C'mon Steve."

"Thank you." he sighed, pulling himself out of the mud with a smack.

The two sloshed toward the showers, away from the session with a good half hour left. Men in towels and bathing suits, some nude for their appointments, walked through the locker room. Laughter bounced around the small brick walls separating the shower stations. Steve shivered under one shower head that rained steaming water. He couldn't remember a time mud bothered him this much, then again the only time he was covered in it was when he had a mission which took priority in his mind.

"Are you happy?" Danny said. "You got what you wanted."

"Pretty happy." Steve replied.

He smiled over the wall. Danny shook his head, water catching in the light and making his lashes thick. He blinked and it fell like tears, straight down his neck, until it pooled at his collarbone.

"Don't, don't do that." Danny said.

Usually, that sentence came after a statement Steve made or mid-plan forming, but he hadn't said anything. Steve stepped out from under the water that left him clean and went to the lockers where their clothes waited.

"Do what?"

Danny finished his shower, mud-stained swim trunks stuck to his thighs as if they were airtight. He pat dried with a new towel and draped it around his shoulders. "Watch me in the shower."

Steve just laughed. Danny liked to piggyback complaints off an initial onset of anger. The mood would pass if Steve didn't encourage it. He tossed Danny his clothes and got dressed. Then, Steve leaned against the metal locker, pushing it closed with his hip.

"Let's get a couple beers sent up to the room, you get whatever food you want and we'll watch some T.V. you like comedy, we always have fun when we do dinner and a movie," Steve suggested. "and I can't embarrass you there."

Danny got into his clothes, changing behind the locker door as if anyone was watching. They left the locker room, and he tossed their towels into a canvas hamper.

"You got a point there." He agreed

As Steve said, they always enjoyed dinner and a movie. They skipped between mocking stupid things the other had done, predicting the movie, and eating far more than they should. Steve lay in bed, legs stretched out, one arm around a bowl of popcorn, the other around Danny's shoulders. They fell into this position every so often on his couch at home, it was almost out of habit to happen here. Danny's head lay on Steve's chest while he laughed lazily at the blinking screen. Without looking, Danny stretched across Steve for popcorn. He couldn't quite reach, so Steve held it up.

"Thanks, babe." Danny said. He left his arm to rest on the other man's waist.

Steve knew in all likelihood that nickname meant nothing, but it still flicked a smile across his lips. He wouldn't let his head fall into that conflicted place where he scrutinized their companionship endlessly. Being each other's emergency contact, sharing an organ, the fact Danny wanted to spend his retirement with Steve. That Rachel moved the kids off of this 'pineapple infested hell hole' as Danny liked to call it, and Danny stayed here with the team, with him. Steve swallowed those thoughts that barely scratched the surface, along with a handful of heavily buttered popcorn and focused back on the movie.

It wasn't too long into the second film Steve noticed a series of deep, rhythmic, breaths from the man beside him. Steve carefully sat the empty glass bowl on the nearest nightstand and cleared off the bed sheets the best he could with Danny asleep on one arm. Aside from the fact Steve didn't want to wake him, he knew better than to mess with Danny while he slept. The lights were off to better mimic a theater, so when Steve killed the television the room grew dark. Only soft light around the drapes streaked over the cream colored sheets, illuminated the white gold shadow across Danny's jaw. The bed was inarguably nice. It conformed to all the right places and relieved pressure in others. Steve could fall asleep easily. In fact, it was as he came to terms with the idea he realized his eyelids were sinking, heavy and sleep ridden.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite his best efforts, Steve McGarrett wasn't a man who could sit around with no stimulation. When he left the room Danny was still sleeping, and Steve figured he had at least a few hours before Danny woke up. He made use of their access pass to the gym which was complete with a pool, and jogging track. Granted, he lost track of time, Steve didn't think he stayed too long but when he returned to suite 302 Danny was gone with no calls or texts left on Steve's phone. Steve could only assume he'd managed to upset Danny already with his absence. He shot a few texts but they were all unanswered. That left Steve to wander the resort, amusing himself with various activities until about mid-day when he found Danny at the public poolside bar.

The man sat on a barstool, leaning towards a brunette who twirled a straw between ice chips and lime. Steve walked over, he raised his hand hello to the woman who smiled in response. The way Danny met him wasn't so friendly. Steve looked himself over, to see what was amiss. Maybe Danny could smell the workout earlier in the day, considering Steve hadn't bothered to change tank tops. Maybe it was the tattoo's on display, but that never bothered him before.

"What, I finally find you, after you leave me with no indication of where you're going and this is the greeting I get?" Steve asked.

Danny shook his head. He held his chin in one hand and motioned between Steve and the stranger before saying, "Steve, Leia, Leia, Steve."

"Hi," Steve held out a hand to Leia. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Danny's partner."

"No, you," Danny sighed. "outside of work you don't need to say that."

"Oh, right." Steve laughed patting his waistband as if he'd find a badge that usually hung there.

He motioned for Danny to move over one seat, and Steve sat between the two of them. He sat with his back to the bar, squinting into the sun, facing the pool. It allowed him to see both Leia and Danny as he spoke.

"So this is where you've been all day?"

"No, I had this trip planned out which you would know if you paid attention." Danny replied. "Leia just stopped to chat on her way back to her friends."

Danny held up his glass towards a group of men and women in the pool together. They cheered and waved, to which Leia lifted her glass as well. She took another drink, catching one of the ice chips in her teeth while she slid off the barstool. The ties in her bikini tugged up with that motion, leaving her hips framed in a V. Steve watched Danny watch that motion with a raised brow.

"I'd better get back, but we're having a party later. You should come." Leia said placing a warm hand on Steve's arm. Her eyes flicked to Danny with a fleeting smile. "Both of you."

Then she was jumping into the pool with her friends. Danny laughed, he tossed back the rest of his drink, which if Steve had to guess was something musky.

"How do you do that, huh?" Danny asked.

He spun around in the barstool, facing the same direction as Steve. Those blue eyes were a mix of bemused and annoyed, similar to his smile.

Steve asked. "Do what?"

"Walk in here and steal my girl."

"Your girl?" Steve laughed. "I didn't steal anything, besides it wasn't her you invited on this trip. You invite someone on a trip doesn't that imply spending time with them?"

"I've been spending the last three days with you." Danny replied. "Forgive me if I wanted to look at somethin' prettier."

It was a joke of course, Steve haggling Danny about who he should be spending time with. Still, the way Danny watched Leia, Steve knew what he was thinking and it didn't sit well in his gut. There were multiple potential remedies to that feeling Steve flipped through in his brain as he ordered something from the man behind the bar. He could distract Danny away from the girl, blatantly express the discomfort he felt which was a ridiculous idea considering he couldn't explain why he felt it, or do as Danny suggested he already did and steal the girl.

"I think I'll go to that party later, mix it up a bit, bring her to a place where you are not." Danny said.

Steve wasn't interested in Leia. She was beautiful, no doubt, seemed nice enough, but he didn't care to monopolize her attention, let alone date her. The need to disrupt the tether between her and Danny overrode that, no matter how thin that tether was and if it was only in Danny's head.

"Is that so?" Steve said.

"It is."

Steve kicked off his shoes and left his tank in a pile on top of them. Then he dove into the water after Leia. From the bar he heard Danny gripe about being splashed, shaking out his hands. It would've been enough to leave it at that, climb back out of the chilly water his body hadn't yet adjusted to and tease Danny about disheveling his otherwise orderly look. But Leia grabbed Steve's hand, and tugged him through the water towards their game. It was too late to back out unless he wanted to treat this girl like an arse. The lightweight woman clambered onto Steve's shoulders, and as his hands locked on her thighs to hold her there, he caught Danny's face again. That look Danny wore wasn't satisfying as it should've been. If this was any indication, Steve would be walking a thin line to avoid coming off as an arse, and hurting his best friend in this charade.

It wasn't until Danny passed under the low hanging lights that night at the party Steve managed to catch sight of him again. He wore a blue stripe button down. Steve smirked, watching the man walk through the small crowd. It took a while, but Danny gave in to the beauty of Hawaii, even learned some of the languages, just like he gave up those ridiculous ties. Steve hadn't quite been able to ease him completely out of semi-formal attire on their days off, but if he was honest he enjoyed the aesthetic.

"Steve?" Leia said.

His attention snapped back to the woman he was talking to. Supposed to be talking to anyway. Her hand twisted in the bottom her hair, making it draw circles over a scarlet dress. Her posture said she was nervous.

"Yeah, you alright?" he asked.

Leia smiled. "Sure. I'm used to men not being interested in me."

"Wait a minute-"

She put a finger over his lips, stopping him. Steve allowed it and kept quiet.

Leia continued. "I'm used to men not being interested in me. They might be interested in my body, or how jealous it will make an ex-girlfriend to have me on their arm. I'm so used to it, I can see it coming a mile away. Pono e hukiʻia ka iʻa i ke kaula."

"You have to pull in the fish?" Steve questioned when she dropped her hand.

Leia nodded, long hair slipping down over one shoulder. "For this to work, you have to reel him in. You can't let jealousy become anger."

Embarrassment, hot, and strong burned up Steve's neck. He rubbed his jaw, laughing weakly. "You know?"

Leia nodded again. And if she knew what he was doing, how was it that Danny didn't? With a blessing, Steve supposed. He wasn't ready to be laughed at and rejected. Seeing as Danny showed no interest in men, and wasn't known to keep his affections quiet, Steve had a feeling his reasoning behind all of this wouldn't go over well. Embarrassment mellowed out to disappointment, and the red dissipated leaving his face more acceptably flushed. He leaned over the same bar he found Danny at with Leia earlier in the day, elbows braced on the counter.

He said, "He's jealous because I'm with you, not 'cause you're with me."

"You know that a hundred percent?"

"Yeah." Steve promised emphatically. Then he motioned out towards Danny who got caught up in a conversation across the deck. "Well, no."

"Then go."

He didn't know if it was her fishing analogy that got to him, or the drinks, or the fact he was actually here to spend time with Danny and this was counterintuitive, but Steve left Leia with a kiss on the cheek. He joined the group of people who seemed to be discussing a style of music Danny believed originated from his home state he held on a pedestal. Steve chuckled and took Danny by the shoulder.

"I'm going to borrow my friend here."

"Oh, no you're not." Danny said, letting himself be pulled aside anyway.

They were tucked away from the loud chatter, water games, and hanging lights. Behind them stood a band with soft instruments, and a section of fence with flowers weaving in and out of its faucets. Steve felt like he watched a movie, and they switched scenes. Was this what people called an out of body experience? He didn't have those. He wasn't afraid, wasn't unnerved at a simple task. Danny swayed on the balls of his feet, arms crossed.

"Was there somethin' you wanted?" he asked. "Come to take the date I don't have?"

"Yeah, there was something I wanted. To talk to you." Steve replied.

"So talk."

"I didn't go off with Leia because I was interested in her."

Danny tossed his hands in the air laughing. "You think that makes it better?"

"Listen, alright?" Steve insisted.

Danny sobered up. He let his arms down, tucking his thumbs into his pockets. The air between them seemed to still, waiting for someone to take the next breath, release the tension.

Steve said, eyes more on the ground than Danny's. "I did all this to get your attention."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Steve's eyes locked onto Danny's, which shone brightly in the company of his blue button down. "It's like I said before. We're here to spend time together, right? I was a little hurt you went off with a woman, and ignored me all day, so-" he motioned in the general direction of the party.

Danny sighed and patted the taller man's chest. "Classic Steve, doesn't know how to handle emotions or talk like a regular person. I forgive you, babe."

There was that name again.

Danny's hand rose to pat Steve's cheek in the same fashion, then he turned towards the gathering of people. "Come on, you can make it up to me by being my wingman. I'll finish off the night if you know what I mean, and we'll start tomorrow together, you and me."

That wasn't the outcome Steve was looking for, not in the slightest, but he laughed and followed Danny back out into the mess of people. He mustered up some quip about how he never played wingman but didn't go as far as to say Danny should back him instead, in case that plan backfired and he wound up with someone again. Steve would make it through this party until Danny left, then he'd take some laps at the gym until he wore himself out and could sleep this day off.


	4. Chapter 4

While he jogged through the garden, passing those who used it for its intended purpose of plant gazing, Steve held up his phone to facetime Grover. Lou had Eddie, the dog Steve was prepared to adopt and was out a handler at the moment, playing in his living room floor. The big man let the dog climb over him, sleek tail whipping side to side.

"Look at him go." Steve chuckled, his voice barely impacted by the pace of his run.

The garden was a maze of bushes, each new section decorated with buds, and unfurling blossoms. Palm trees lined the sidewalk to mark the end of the garden. Steve took a left around the fountain, the breeze sprinkling him with water. He had two more minutes and he was done. His phone began to beep steadily, and another call popped up. Danny.

"Hey Lou, I gotta go. Thanks for keeping me updated."

"Sure thing, McGarrett." Lou laughed, still subject to Eddie's affection.

Steve switched calls. "Hey."

"Are you running?" Danny asked, peering at the phone. "Of course you are."

"What is it, Danny?" Steve asked.

He traveled round the last potted plants, and onto the lined walkway. Leaves swayed over the sidewalk, drawing shadow pictures where Steve's feet would step.

Danny said, "I'm at this breakfast place near the front. I thought maybe you'd join me."

Steve looked around, jogging in place. He could see where the sidewalk wrapped around the resort towards the front of tall glass panels. "I'll be there."

Danny occupied a window seat, thumb swiping over his phone, with the other hand stuck in a basket of french fries. Steve sat down at the table. Heat radiated from his skin, bouncing between his hands and the cool wood.

"This is your breakfast?" Steve asked. He took a couple fries.

When his hand came back Danny smacked it away.

He said. "I've also got two sets of whatever entails a piha kakahiaka on its way."

"Thanks." Steve said.

Danny mhmed, and looked back to his phone, before pushing the tray of fries to Steve. They both absently ate what was a very salty and unhealthy snack. Danny held his phone out, a smile kicking up the corners of his mouth.

"Isn't she beautiful, I told Rachel nothing strapless, so sleeveless was the compromise."

"Yeah." Steve agreed on a bittersweet note.

He looked at a picture of Grace who seemed ready to go to a dance. That dark hair pinned up, already wearing too much makeup. It tugged at his heart to see this girl growing up. Steve pulled out his phone and passed it to Danny.

"Grover sent me these this morning."

"What, are you comparing my daughter to a dog right now?" Danny asked pointing between the two phones.

"Eddie's a beautiful dog, so if I was it'd be a compliment." Steve reasoned.

Danny was ready to fire back, finger pointed at Steve but their plates arrived. The waiter arranged their plates, silverware, and drinks off his platter to their table. He dipped his head and said to let him know if they needed anything.

"You're lucky that guy came when he did." Danny grumbled, pulling out the fabric napkin and laying it across his lap.

Steve smirked, watching Danny properly cut the pancakes, jam the bread, while he stuck the napkin in his shirt collar and scooped up eggs with toast getting crumbs and butter on his fingers.

"I don't know why you didn't feel at home in the bathhouse." Danny said around a mouthful of hotcakes. "You're a mess, Steve, you're sweaty, eating with your fingers, a mess."

"Are you still on about that?" Steve asked.

"No, no I'm not." Danny promised waving his fork before sinking it back into another stack. "But you did lock me out of the room this morning."

Steve nodded. He swallowed a combination sausage and biscuit, then said "Is that why you're wearing a woman's blouse?"

"This is not a ladies blouse."

"Yes, it is, Danny. I can tell, the buttons go the opposite way." Steve reasoned gesturing to the aqua shirt.

"Jesus, of course you'd know the direction your shirt buttons." Danny said pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's Alana's alright?"

"She's the girl you spent the night with."

Danny looked around, running a hand through his hair. The white gold and bronze strands scattered before he pushed them back again. "Could you keep your voice down?"

"Are you embarrassed about it?" Steve asked in the same tone. "Why would you do something you'd be embarrassed about? And if you're not why should I keep my voice down?"

"Are you mad about somethin'?" Danny asked turning the interrogation back on Steve.

Steve didn't answer, just shook his head. He wasn't one to lie about frivolous things, but he wasn't going to dive headfirst into another argument, or a longer discussion he didn't care to have over breakfast. He let the silence fizzle out Danny's aggravation, and they finished their breakfast.

"It looks nice." Steve said finally.

Those clear blue eyes narrowed in a moment's hesitation, but Danny took the compliment. "Thank you. I'm thinking about trying more color, greens, purples."

"You should." Steve agreed. "More vertical stripes too, it makes you look taller."

Danny picked up a paper napkin, balled it up and tossed it at Steve. Steve laughed, ducking, like the paper could actually cause damage. He caught it and tossed it back, making them laugh too hard for such a small joke. Steve thought it was partially the relief of being happy with each other again. They were finishing their breakfast. Danny finished first, he wiped his hands then leaned his forearms on the table.

"There's this place here they call the Sandbox." he said. "It's basically a beach without the water-"

"So, a sandbox." Steve mused.

"Smart." Danny continued. "I figure go down there get some sun, relax a bit, and pick up some shells for Grace. She hasn't asked for those in years, but she did today."

"That's sweet." Steve smiled. "I'll go with you."

"Great!" Danny sat back, matching Steve's smile. "I'll tell Alana to bring a friend."

And now Steve was finished. The heavy foods weren't what he wanted after a run anyway, but those words made it impossible to try anymore. He pushed the plate away and wiped his mouth with the napkin before tossing it aside.

"On second thought, it's been four days, I need to check on the team." he said.

"Woah, wait a minute." Danny waved his hands, the sun reflecting off the watch on his wrist. "You were just in, now you're out? What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

Steve left folded bills on the table and got up. With his hands in his pockets, he walked out the open double doors. When Danny caught up he used Steve's trick, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around.

"We're going to stand right here until you tell me what's going on." Danny said.

He planted his feet to reinforce his words and ticked up an eyebrow, waiting. This area like the rest of the resort was quiet. It was mostly booked by couples, and groups, who kept to themselves unless there was an event raging with music and laughter. Standing there, the two men broke the resorts unspoken code of privacy like they had been the entire trip. Steve ran rough hands over the back of his head. He rallied his thoughts and focused back on Danny.

"Let's go to the room."

"You're gonna talk?"

"I'm gonna talk." Steve promised.

It wasn't two seconds after they returned to the suite that Danny took a seat on the bed, and patted the comforter with a stiff smile. Steve sat behind him. He leaned back on his hands, this time letting his eyes wander over the embroidered curtains, anything but the man beside him.

"You remember a few years back when we were trapped in that-"

Danny waved him off. "One of your stupid decision got us there. I still get claustrophobic thinking about it, don't remind me."

Steve nodded. "That was one of the first few times either of us said I love you."

"Yeah?"

"I don't say that much do I?"

"I mean, after therapy-"

Steve cut him off this time. "Seriously, Danny."

Danny crossed his arms and lost his joking tone. "No."

"Right. I'll admit it's partially because I'm not like you, my emotions don't surface every few seconds." Steve explained, warding off his friend's response with a hand. "Partially because although I do love you, it's not the way you're taking it. You're my best friend, your kids call me uncle, and I wouldn't have it any other way, and as my best friend, I love you. That's the relationship we've been building since I drug you into this job. I don't know when it changed exactly, but now that love is something else."

"Steve," Danny laughed, "You sound like those soaps Rachel used to watch. What, are we breaking up or something?"

"I'm trying to tell you I'm in love with you, Daniel. Can you let me say that?" Steve frowned.

"I think you just did."

Danny sat up a bit straighter. He braced his palms on his knees, blinking deliberately in the way that usually warned of a disagreement. Steve grimaced, bracing himself for it. He wasn't a man that experienced much disappointment. He accomplished what he set out to, and he cut ties with anyone who could potentially cause him to fail, or disappoint him. This wrenching in his gut usually came around when he spoke to his mom, or Mary or thought of his dad. A sharp pain in his shoulder snapped him out of it. He grabbed his arm.

"What was that!?"

"You idiot!" Danny exclaimed standing. "I've been giving you hints, hell, I've been waving flags! Why do you think I'm so hard on you when you're acting like a lunatic? You think I want an aneurysm? No, it's cause I want you around for when this finally happened. Do you think I'm trying to tie the rest of my life with yours because I think you make a good business partner? No, you're insufferable. And if you think I'd let anyone near my car especially after destroying the first one-!"

Steve grabbed Danny by his expressive hands flying while he spoke. He pulled and threw Danny off balance but by the time he had the chance to stumble Steve already crushed the man to his chest. With one arm around Danny's waist, the other locked in his hair, Steve took his words and the breath that came with them in a kiss. It was a harsh confirmation of everything Steve thought he felt. Once the momentum died down Danny's lips pushed softly against his. They accepted and offered a warmer affection. By the time they separated a subtle sting stained Steve's mouth. He wasn't sure if he was shaking, he wasn't sure of much except a weight lifted from his shoulders. Well, one other thing, he was a sucker for Danny's eyes which were impossibly more stunning this close.


End file.
